Waking up - Ébredés
by HotaruBia
Summary: FORDÍTÁS! Az "első ugró" jelenet Négyes szemszögéből. Négyes napjai jelentéktelenül telnek a Bátrak között. Nem úgy képzelte el az itteni életet, mint amilyen valójában. Azon van, hogy elhagyja a Bátrakat, és csoportnélküli lesz, mikor történik valami, ami felrázza Négyest ebből a mély álomból.


**A fordítás az író engedélyével történik! Az eredi történetet ITT találjátok.**  
**Ha tetszett a történet, várom a véleményeteket. Jó olvasást!**

* * *

Keresztül vágok a központ alsó szintjén összegyűlt Bátrak tömegén. Ma volt a választási ünnepség, és szinte mindenki megjelent, hogy egy pillantást vessen az idei beavatottakra. Holnap kezdetét veszi a kiképzés, és akkor majd meglátjuk, kik illenek bele ebbe a csoportba. Egy kisebb csapat tizenhat évesnek, akik már épület tetején állnak, a következő több, mint egy hónap maga lesz a pokol. Fegyverek. Kések. Egymás elleni céltalan küzdelem. A legszörnyűbb rémálmaid válnak valóra.

Mint az oktatójuknak, az én dolgom lesz, hogy ráncba szedjem őket. Az előttünk álló hosszú hetek alatt rengeteg sérülés, és összetört álom lesz az osztályrészük. És a legrosszabb, hogy együtt kell dolgoznunk Erickel. Látom, hogy már itt van, lazán a falnak támaszkodik. Kegyetlen, Művelt pillantása a fent álló újoncokat vizslatja. Már most azt nézi, kit zúzhat össze. Rám pillant, majd kihívóan mosolyra húzza a száját.

– Emberek, utat! Az oktatók már itt is vannak! – kiabálja Lauren, és a tömeg szétválik, keskeny utat hagyva nekünk. Üdvrivalgással és hátbaveregetéssel köszöntenek. Az emberek azóta tisztelnek, hogy két éve első helyen végeztem a saját beavatásomon. Azóta csak úgy ismernek, hogy én vagyok az egyetlen, akinek csak négy félelme van. Eric ellép a faltól, dühösnek tűnik. Utálja ezt. Utál engem, és azt a tényt, hogy bármikor ellophatom tőle az ő szuper–hatalmú munkáját. Ez az érzés kölcsönös.

Az emberek az ő útjából is félreállnak. De inkább félelemből, mint tiszteletből. Ő egy ketyegő bomba, és ezt ők is tudják. Megáll mellettem, és a föld felett kihúzott fekete hálót bámulja.

– Nos, partner… – A hangján érződik, hogy a barátságos hangnem csak kamu. – Szerinted ki ugrik elsőként?

Vállat vonok. Valószínűleg egy Bátornak született, de nem igazán érdekel.

– Én Zeke öccsére fogadok – vigyorog Lauren. – Idén kezdi a kiképzés, emlékeztek?

A következő pár percben a gondolataimba merülök. Az utóbbi időben gyakran történik meg velem. Igazából, az elmúlt két évben ezt csinálom. Mikor megérkeztem a Bátrakhoz, az jelentette a mennyországot. Az ígéret földjét számomra. Egy második esélyt, hogy végre megszökjek Marcustól. Mindent megváltoztattam a hajamtól kezdve a nevemig, eltörölve a múlt minden morzsáját. Egy hosszú, és nehéz küzdelem után, végre sikerült az áttörés. Végre én is Bátor lettem, és itt kellett lennie az új életemnek, az új otthonomnak.

De pár itt eltöltött hét után rájöttem, hogy ez a hely nem olyan menedék, mint amiről álmodtam. Nem a nemes és rettenthetetlen katonák helye ez. Egyszer az volt, de már nem. Ez a kép rég elveszett, elpusztították az Erichez hasonló emberek.

Mostanra a bátorság szónak más jelentése van. Többé nem jelenti azt, hogy állj ki azért, ami helyes, vagy védd meg az ártatlanokat. Ezt bemocskolták, és nem tulajdonítottak neki jelentőséget. Most a bátorság csak egy másik szó a gonoszságra.

Ez a gondolat mélységesen elkeserített, és többé nem voltam büszke arra, hogy a tagja lehetek ennek a "lovagias" bandának. Valamikor igyekeztem, hogy így is szeressem ezt a csoportom, de képtelen voltam rá. Azt hittem, talán majd az idő segíteni fog. De a hetekből hónapok lettek, majd egy év. Semmi sem változott. Hamarosan az életem elveszítette a színét. Éltem, de nem éltem igazán. Voltak barátaim, de nem törődtem velük. Abbahagytam a törődés; álomba merültem.

De hamarosan, miután befejezem a beavatottak kiképzését, elmegyek, és többé vissza se nézek. Csoportnélküli leszek, tudom jól. De a gondolat nem bánt, mint egykor. Legalább újra megtalálom a célomat.

A gondolataimat egy kiáltás zavarja meg:

– Nézzétek!

Felemelem a fejem. Nyomban rájövök, miről is beszélnek. Az első beavatott ugrani készül. Hunyorítok, hogy jobban lássam. Az épület tetején egy sötét alak áll. Túl kicsi ahhoz, hogy Zeke öccse legyen. Túl kicsi ahhoz, hogy olyas valaki legyen, akit ismerek. Pár lépést hátrál. Nekifut, majd a tető szélénél alábukik.

A lány – a magassága miatt gondolom, hogy az újonc lány – egy hang nélkül zuhan lefelé. Se sikítás, se egy kis kiáltás. Ahogy zuhan, körülöttem elcsendesedik minden, ami rendkívül szokatlan ettől a csoporttól. Senki sem mozdul, még csak lélegzetet sem vesz. Azon gondolkodom, hogy megsüketülhettem, de a csend azon nyomban megtörik, amikor a lány a hálóba csapódik. A tömeg éljenzésben tör ki.

A lány nevet, kissé hisztérikusan, de mégis boldogan.

Arrébb gördül, majdnem a földre zuhan, de még időben elkapom. Elektromosság cikázik át rajtam, majd talpra állítom. Kissé imbolyog, de nem esik el. Lenyűgözött. A saját beavatásomon én az utolsók között ugrottam. Lefelé végig üvöltöttem, és majdnem rókáztam, mikor végül földet értem.

A lány nem úgy tűnik, mint aki mindjárt hányna. Még csak ijedtnek se látszik, inkább… mint akit adrenalin fűt. Az arca kipirult, szürkéskék szeme fényesen csillog. Ébernek látszik.

Tele van élettel. Rájövök, hogy túl régóta őt nézem.

Abbahagyom, amint meghallom mellettem Lauren hangját:

– Egy Szerencsétlen, aki elsőként ugrik le? Ilyet még nem is hallottam.

Egy Szerencsétlen.

A pillantásom a lány öltözékére esik, és felismerem a régi csoportom jelentéktelen, szürke anyagait.

Ezt az életet próbálom tizenhat éves korom óta elrejteni magamban.

Egy Önfeláldozó csoportváltó. Mint én.

Felrázom magam a döbbenetből, és gyorsan válaszolok.

– Nem véletlenül hagyta ott őket, Lauren. – Visszafordulok a lányhoz. – Hogy hívnak?

– Ühm… – Hezitál. Ismerem ezt az érzést. Ez egy második esély a számára; a régi Önfeláldozó neve valószínűleg nem illene az új életéhez a Bátrak között.

– Gondolkodj el rajta – mondom, és halványan elmosolyodom. – Nem választhatsz még egyszer.

Nos, kivéve az én esetemben. De nem én választottam a Négyes nevet – az emberek egyszer csak így kezdtek hívni.

– Tris – válaszolja a lány magabiztosan.

Próbálom kitalálni, hogy minek a rövidítése lehet, de Lauren közbevág:

– Tris. Akkor jelentsd be, Négyes.

A tömeg felé fordulok, és elkiáltom magam:

– Az első ugró: Tris!

Az emberek ismét éljeneznek. Sikítást hallok felülről. Valaki más is elérte a hálót, de alig veszem észre. Helyette Ericet figyelem. Már most úgy néz, mint egy példájára leső tigris. Összeszorul a gyomrom. Az a beteg, szadista tekintet. Gonosz mosoly az arcán. Hasonló pillantással méreget engem is nap mint nap. Ugyanígy nézett a barátomra, Amarra is.

Pont azelőtt, hogy holtan találtuk volna a síneknél.

Elkapja a pillantásom, figyelmeztetően ránézek. A kezemet Tris hátára teszem.

– Üdv a Bátraknál.

Remélem, hogy sikerül neki. Remélem, hogy olyan erős lesz, mint amilyennek most látszik. És igazán, tényleg remélem, hogy lesz annyi esze, hogy távol tartsa magát Erictől.

A viharra emlékeztető szeme találkozik a enyémmel. Egy pillanatra úgy érzem, hogy a légkör megváltozik körülöttem. Valami megmozdult bennem. A mellkasomban, egy olyan helyen, mélyen elásva, hogy már el is feledkeztem róla, hogy létezik. Valami megváltozott.

Felébredtem.

**VÉGE**


End file.
